


Blinded by You.

by BGee93



Series: Kink Meme Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, Creampie, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Kink Meme, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Riding, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Memes, Tumblr Prompt, kink meme request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Request for a Kink Meme on Tumblr.Kink Meme





	Blinded by You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spring_Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/gifts).



Ushijima blinked slowly as he stared at Moniwa with a blank yet sharp gaze. His ears rung in response to the words they had just heard even as his brain struggled to allow them to sink in and fully register.

“I… Do not think I have heard you correctly,” the tone of his voice was deeper than usual, more hushed as if what was being said was a secret and shouldn’t be heard by others even though he knew that was silly as they were the only ones occupying their bedroom. 

Moniwa shifted in his lap, a shuddering sigh leaving his lungs as a low, drawn out moan left Ushijima’s throat when the movement caused Ushijima’s hard cock to twitch and shift deep inside Moniwa. Ushijima’s grip on the others hips tightened, digging painfully into the soft flesh and leaving behind crescent divots as his jaw clenched and set in a hard line. His gaze hooded for a moment as Ushijima struggled to keep his mind clear and eyes on Moniwa’s.

Tremblings hands slid over Ushijima’s slick with sweat chest, running slowly down his stomach before reaching behind the stack of pillows his back was leaning into. Moniwa leaned into Ushijima’s chest as he carefully fished around for what he’d hidden behind the pillows earlier, biting into his bottom lip harshly in an attempt to keep the building moans rising in his throat at the feeling of the tip of Ushijima’s erection brushing against his prostate with each movement he caused. 

The fingers digging into his hips were becoming more painful the longer he took to find the blindfold but Moniwa didn’t mind it, even hoped that light bruises might be left behind. He was pretty secretive about it, but, he loved it when Ushijima marked him as his and his alone. 

His fingers finally brushed against the thick strip of silk he’d purchased a few weeks ago, and successfully hidden in a pair of his socks as he worked up the nerve to ask if they might use it one night. Swallowing tightly he straightened back up in Ushijima’s lap, giving a roll of his hips as he spread his thighs open a bit more to gain more balance on the mattress. His free hand ran through the dripping wet, curly strands of his thick hair, mussing it up more than it usually looked if that was even possible. His chest rose and fell in quick, huffing breaths as he grinned as wickedly as he could, which probably looked more like a pained grin, at Ushijima.

Giving another slow roll of his hips he gasped out a groaning moan as pleasure shook through him, shuddering so suddenly that he had to lower his free hand to Ushijima’s thigh and grip into the hard muscle to center himself. Moniwa’s vision blurred for a second as he watched Ushijima groan as his head fall back against their headboard, eyes fluttering closed while his hips jerked up, forcing his cock a fraction of an inch deeper into Moniwa’s wet heat. Moniwa clenched around him as he forced the words out in a hard tone.

“Let, hah… Let me… L-me blind,” a whispered curse fell from his lips as his own eyes closed, head falling forward as he clenched tighter around Ushijima, “-fold you,” swallowing again he steadied his breaths, somehow getting his eyes open enough to look at the strip of purple silk gripped tightly in his hand. Shakily he released the tight grip and gently slid his fingers over the smooth material until he was able to hold it up and unfolded in front of Ushijima. 

Deep, dark pools of green stared at the material as the request finally began settling into Ushijima’s mind. Moniwa’s small, black eyes slowly rose to meet his in time to see Ushijima nod his consent. 

Ushijima wrapped his hands around Moniwa’s back as he pushed himself away from the pillows to lean in closer to Moniwa. Lifting and shifting Moniwa wrapped his legs around Ushijima’s back before lowering back down onto Ushijima, moaning loud and lewdly at the gentle stretch the new position offered. Ushijima was patient while he waited for Moniwa to tie the blindfold around his eyes tightly. It took a few tries as his fingers trembled so badly but finally it was secured and Ushijima confirmed it wasn’t uncomfortable or too tight.

“Lie… Lie back again,” Moniwa whispered as his free once again hands pushed against Ushijima’s solid chest. The pillows were thrown to the floor haphazardly as Ushijima slid them down the mattress a bit, without them having to separate, as Moniwa slowly directed him into the position he wanted them in. Unwrapping his legs from around Ushijima he braced his knees on either side of Ushijima’s hips, legs spread as far as was comfortable as his hands raised to grip the top of the headboard. It took more shifting and Ushijima ended up leaning up against the headboard again as Moniwa was too short otherwise, but finally they were where he wanted them.

“Read-ready?” Ushijima hummed, the vibrations shaking and tickling against Moniwa a bit where his thighs touched Ushijima’s sides. Biting his lips and breathing through his nose to steady his nerves a bit Moniwa gripped tightly into the headboard and used it as extra leverage to pull himself up and off of Ushijima until just the tip was left inside him. They both moaned at the feeling and Moniwa’s arms shook with the sheer pleasure of it, steadying himself a minute before he all but slammed back down onto Ushijima’s cock until it was buried deep within him again. 

Continuing to use the headboard to his advantage Moniwa rode Ushijima at a fast and hard pace. The fact that he couldn’t actually see it happening, being forced to rely on his other senses only heightened the pleasure that coursed through him and Ushijima ended up coming first. He prided himself on always making Moniwa come before him but tonight he just couldn’t hold on no matter how much he gritted his teeth and tried to hold back. It was probably a good thing he couldn’t see or else he would have seen the bold, beyond smug grin on Moniwa’s face when he felt the warm cum begin filling him before slipping out and dripping down his thigh as he worked Ushijima through his orgasm without slowing down.

Already planning on the next idea for when he’d ask to use the blindfold again.

**Author's Note:**

> Request: UshiMoni and #6: "Let me blindfold you."
> 
>  
> 
> [ Kink Meme](https://bgee93.tumblr.com/post/177037851996/thread-starters-kink-edition)


End file.
